1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nerf bar, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a knockdown nerf bar for replaceably and adjustably protecting a side of a vehicle from dings and dents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vehicle side ding and dent protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,978 to Rougeot teaches a bumper and a running board of an automobile. The bumper has a portion slidably resting upon the upper surface of the running board.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,804 to Schulman teaches a bumper disposed along the side of a vehicle. Apparatus moves the bumper out of the way to permit egress from the vehicle.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,483 to Stevens teaches a non-resilient bumper member supported rigidly from the chassis and sloping rearwardly from each side of a central point to a point outside of the wheels and a circular member resilient per se supported upon a vertical axis, of the bumper member, with its forward periphery in advance of the forward, central point of the front member.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,962 to Hertzell teaches a bumper guard assembly apparatus to be attached to an automobile comprising a bumper guard and means to move the bumper guard in one direction when the apparatus is in use and in an opposite direction when the apparatus is not in use, whereby the same need not be completely detached from the automobile at any time.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,357 to Hertzell teaches a bumper guard assembly apparatus to be attached to an automobile comprising a bumper guard and means to move the bumper guard in one direction when the apparatus is in use and in an opposite direction when the apparatus is not in use, whereby the same need not be completely detached from the automobile at any time.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,614 to Myers et al. teaches a vehicle body panel protector bumper comprising semi-flexible tubular members having base sides with magnets for mounting in a selected position on a body panel, with a lengthwise adjustable security tab for attachment to a door edge and connected by a flexible hinge-connector strap for convenient mounting, dismounting, and storage.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,892 to Huard teaches a protective automotive guard for securement to an automotive door panel and the like for protection against impact from adjacent vehicles. The guard includes a matrix of rods securable to the door utilizing various devices, such as magnetic tape, double faced tape, and suction cups. A further embodiment of the device utilizes removable rods for replacement subsequent to their damage. A third embodiment of the device includes an alarm for alerting an adjacent vehicle if impact with the automotive guard.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,037 to Batiste teaches an elongated, tubular shaped plastic case housing with an attached opening door and its mounting retains an elongated impact absorbing pad and its inner retracting cord mechanism. Pad when placed on a vehicle works as a barrier between a vehicle door being struck and the other striking. Magnets inside pad attracts pad to vehicle panels.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for vehicle side ding protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.